


When Your True Destiny Is To Lead - DCJ Big Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: hen Henry Winchester started the apocalypse; sacrificing himself to save his son’s life, he had no idea what he would bring about. If he had known, he wouldn't have believed heaven would lose.Now, in 2017, Henry's grandsons; Sam and Dean, struggle to survive in a world where Lucifer walks the Earth, demons and victims of the Croatoan virus destroy everything in their path, and angels are selfish and frightened.It's been eight years since the Winchesters formed Camp Salvage. Eight years of hunting, fighting and protecting those around them. Dean is tired. He's tired of being responsible for so much. But there isn't an end in sight. The Devil toys with the world, and it won't be long until the Croats kill them all. Dean is done. He's had enough of fighting losing odds. Then—they hear word of an angel. Dean puts his game face on once more, leading a team in search of answers, help, or simply retribution.What they find instead, sends them into a tailspin that can only end two ways; wholesale destruction, the final, true end of all things, or the longest of shots; they win.With some unexpected tactical advantages, maybe Dean finally stands a chance: not just to survive, but to find a reason to want to.





	When Your True Destiny Is To Lead - DCJ Big Bang 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Illustrations created for the story, [When Your True Destiny Is To Lead](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10581237), written by author Anon Anton. It's awesome. Check it out!!

  
Source: [Background](http://indigodeep.deviantart.com/art/City-ruins-1-319846423)


End file.
